Aang's Date
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Kataang. What happens during Aang's date and what or who causes it? Oneshot.


"How do I look?" asked Aang to Toph as he stepped out of his room.

"How should I know, Twinkletoes? How many times do I have to say, _I'M BLIND_!" said Toph, angrily pulling on her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," said Aang awkwardly. "I'm just so nervous about the date that I can't think straight. If I could I wouldn't be asking you for advice!"

Toph rolls her eyes. "Would you stop worrying already? Just be strong and face it head on!"

"Katara's not a rock, Toph," said Aang.

"Well..."

"Oh, no! I'm late!" said Aang as he glanced at the clock. _Great way to start a date!_ he scolded himself as he began running fast.

Toph shakes her head in amusement as she felt him running to his date with Sugar Queen.

* * *

"S-sorry I'm late, Katara," stuttered Aang, nervously rubbing the back of his bald head and glancing at Katara.

Katara smiled. "No biggie," she said.

"So, what do you want to order?" asked the waiter as he came over. Aang took his menu and hid his blushing face behind it. It was mostly to keep Katara from seeing the blush but it was also to keep the waiter from noticing who Aang was and bothering him through the whole night.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to order the sea prunes." Katara _loved_ those.

Aang resisted the urge to gag and smiled. "Hmm, I think I'll have...What doesn't have meat in here?"

"Hmm, water and the fruit salad," answered the waiter.

Aang's eyes widened. _They put meat into drinks?!_ "Uh, I'll have the fruit salad and water."

The waiter nodded and left. An awkward silence came over the couple. "So, uh-" they started to say at the same time. They laughed nervously.

"You first," said Aang politely.

"Thanks for taking me out for dinner," said Katara, quietly and glancing down at her folded hands and thumb wrestling herself.

"Uh, it was my pleasure," Aang answered, just as quietly.

"And thanks for everything," continued Katara. Aang glanced at her confused. "For saving the world, helping me learn waterbending..." she trailed off, knowing Aang would understand the rest.

"Oh!" said Aang. "It was the least I could do for someone who broke me out of that ice and saved the world from destruction. And for someone who brought me back from the dead."

"Well, technically I didn't save the world. You did. And you were my friend. Did you expect me to let you die that easily and get away from me?" joked Katara.

Suddenly the waiter came back with their trays. They thanked him and started to dig into their dinner.

"So are you visiting the Southern Water Tribe anytime soon?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see Gran-Gran and Master Paku again." Katara smiled at him.

Aang nodded. "I think I might rebuild the airbenders and-" As Aang had been talking he'd been unknowingly waving around his fork. Suddenly the fruit slice on it flew off and landed in a nearby woman's hair. "Oops," said Aang.

_(A/N: Totally stole that from Hannah Montana: The Movie, lol)_

Katara burst out laughing, causing a few people to stare at her. Aang resisted the urge to do the same. _I am such an idiot!_

"Hahaha," laughed Aang nervously. "As I was, um, saying, I think I might rebuild the airbenders. Or at least something similar to them." Aang made sure to set down his fork as he spoke this time.

Katara, who continued to giggle a little bit, replied, "I think you should. But I don't think that the airbenders will ever be...the same. I mean, the whole colony was wiped out. There won't be as many as there was before. Unless you can reproduce so fast," she joked.

Aang laughed, blushing. "Yeah," sighed Aang, staring at the ground sadly.

Katara looked at him sympathically and placed a hand on his. "Monk Gyatso would be proud of you, Aang." Aang glanced at her, hopefully. "You saved the world multiple times! You defeated the Firelord and brought peace. You've saved millions of lives. You're trying to rebuild the Air Temples. You're the best Avatar anyone could hope for." Aang smiled as he blinked back a tear or two.

But Aang didn't feel like he did all those things. He felt empty inside. Suddenly Aang huffed, frusterated. He forgot how much power an Airbender's huff could have. His plate flew off, hit Katara in the face, and clattered to the floor. Katara blinked. Aang's eyes widened. Everyone in the resturant stared at them. Flushing, Aang started to apologize. "Katara, I'm so sorry!" he said as he bent over to pick up the food and the plate.

Aang apparently wasn't very lucky that night. His foot slid on a piece of mango that he didn't notice and he fell, face first, into the food. _What is wrong with me?!_ Wiping away the food from his face, Aang cleaned up the mess he made, apologized furiously to the owner of the resturant and he and Katara quickly left.

"Katara, I'm really sorry about there-"

"It's okay, Aang," said Katara. Her face was twisting and turning as if she was holding back a disgusted look. Aang's spirits fell and so did his smile.

The couple walked the roads of Ba Sing Sa. Aang was as red as Zuko's fire bending. He was grateful that outside it was dark and Katara would be able to see his blushing.

"It was a nice night," said Katara as they went home. "Thank you for dinner."

"Yeah, but I messed it all up," muttered Aang.

Katara frowned. "Aang, what're you talking about? I loved tonight!"

"But you were angry. I saw how you were looking at me disgusted!" protested Aang.

Katara raised an eyebrow, confused. "What're you talking about, Aang? I was laughing. Tonight was great!"

"It-it was?"

"Of course!" Katara leaned in and give him a kiss.

The kiss was long and sweet. Sweeter than sugar. Aang had been too shocked to kiss back at first, but then he joined in. It was even better than any other kiss they'd shared, even the one right after the war.

They slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

Aang's eyes widened. She didn't hate him! He blinked a few times before hearing Katara say,"...night, Aang. Sweet dreams." She gave him another kiss on his cheek before walking away to her room since they were all living at Jasmine Dragon. Aang grinned goofily.

"So, how'd your date go?" asked Toph as he entered the living room.

"Great!" breathed Aang as he stumbled, dreamily, to his room.

"Ha! I knew earthbending would do the trick," muttered Toph, grinning proudly. _"It always does..."_


End file.
